Killian's Curse
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: Heroes and Villains. a new land in which all the heroes are cursed. this is Killian's story. he will find his Swan. And he Will save her.


**** **Authors note= I wrote this on my phone after watching the season 4 finale promo a billion times, this is how i thought it would go, so its based on Emma being in the tower and what Hook's curse in this land is. i hope you like it!"  
**

Killian's Curse

Once upon a time...

"Are you sure about this Captain?"

"Aye. This time we can take them."

"No offense captain but..the crews been talking and we all agree It's..no use, pointless even, Every time we try to save her and every time we fail. Some of them are talking about leaving and joining black beards crew, if we could just go back to sailing, even just for a short time! you could figure out something more sturdy, the crew would"

Killian cut him off

"Smee you know I won't give up on her. If the crew wants to leave they better bloody do it before I save her and the only way off the ship will be to walk the plank. "

Smee nodded "very well but perhaps we could get some help from someone like the great Rumpelstiltskin for instance, he's a hero! I'm sure if you told him your story he would"

"Call me crazy and lock me up? Because that's all he'll do, nobody Will help us Smee. They all believe her to be a crazed evil witch, there's a reason she's so heavily guarded, the whole bloody kingdom fears her, but I know better..if I could just get to her. we could escape this kingdom and sail somewhere they'd never find us.."

He straightened his hook , and headed for the deck before looking back at Smee "I'm going to save Emma. If your in, grab a weapon  
If your out..its been nice sailing with you."

He climbed up the latter and started to think he would be on his own before Smee came up after him and shook his head

"you know we can't let you leave alone captain, I'll..I'll go tell the crew to prepare for battle."

hook smirked and turned around "good, an tell them to hurry, we need to be there before the sunsets"

Three hours later they finally made it to the tower. Hook signaled for his crew to hide, and they did ducking behind trees and bushes not that it really mattered. The Tower was enchanted, meaning it looked deserted, but as soon as you got to close a wave of soldiers appeared to slash you down, once you manage to slip past them and start to climb there where arrows that would shoot at you meaning his life was in the hands of his crew and how fast they could shoot them back.

He looked up at the tall tower, and wondered if Emma had given up on him yet, it had been almost a year but surely she heard them all the times they'd come, the good part about the tower being in the middle of nowhere was they could be as loud as they wanted and he gave his men full permission to be, the more noise the more chance Emma could hear them. It had to work this time. He looked over at Smee and nodded and with that they all charged.

They ran towards the tower most of his crew screaming with there swords raised ready to strike, he watched as the guards appeared and started to battle them, swords striking, he had to admit his men where good, taking out large numbers of the guards in minutes, he waited until they where all fixed on his crew before jumping out and running to the tower, one guard jumped in front of him but he quickly finished him in mere seconds, followed quickly by another,

No one was going to stop him today.

He quickly grabbed the rope that they'd left from there past try's and started to climb as fast as he could.

*This is it* he thought *I'm finally going to see her*

just as he started to get higher the arrows started, he had his three best men on arrow duty,and he somehow managed to dodge all the arrows before his men must have started to shoot back because the arrows got slower and he was able to climb higher until he was able to see the window above him, he never got this far before, but he didn't care what obstacles where inside, at least he would be able to see his princess. Then he heard the screaming. Her screaming, He quickly climbed up to the window dodging another arrow on the way before he mangled to pull himself inside And see her.

Her hands where tied with chains to the floor, she was screaming and pulling on them as hard as she could, she looked heartbroken and she was to pale, he started to run towards her

"Emma! Emma its okay, I'm here!"

he ran forward and into a sheet of glass, he quickly started pounding on it and smashing it with his hook when he heard a voice behind him

"your so pathetic."

Hook turned to find David, the evil queens pet, standing with a sword aimed at hooks chest

"you didn't really think it would be that easy did you? didn't even want to say hello to me first? "

"where is she? What have you done to her!?"

David smiled and nodded towards the glass "that's a mirror showing you her, without her even knowing. You can talk look all you want but she won't be able to hear you or see you, and you won't be able to save her. Because she's not even here. She's in another tower, far away still wondering why You.. haven't come for her yet."

"I will find her, I will always find her!"

David laughed and held his sword to hooks throat

"sure you will. And in the mean time she'll be growing more and more insane, until she won't even remember who you are. That is.. if she hasn't already forgotten."

"Wait , I know she can hear me, and she won't give up on me, not yet. Because your wrong, she is in this tower isn't she?"

David frowned.

making hook smile "ah so she is here, maybe higher up but still here which means I can find her."

"Perhaps she is here but atlas you'll never get this high again. Guards!"

Hook knew he had seconds before he was outnumbered, so he did the only thing he could do. He attacked David, pulling his sword up and pushing his back.

David smiled "ah so you think your better then me?" He striked back but Hook was ready for him,

they kept at it striking back and forth looking for any chance to finish the other one off, the guards came in and stood watching, waiting for there leader to win. But when Hooks sword hit David's leg they all quickly grabbed there swords ready to jump in,David nodded and they all came in and surrounded hook.

David put his sword in his hilt "take him away"

they grabbed his arms and started to drag him out a door, he looked over at the mirror and saw his princess looking around confused, and then he heard her quite voice

" hello?.. who's there?!"

he started fighting against the guards " Emma! its Killian! I won't give up ill come and save you I promise just don't give up Swan please!."

one of the guards kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out, Emma looked around before looking straight forward and screaming as the guards dragged Killian away once more.

But he would be coming back.

And next time he would save his Swan.

**** **Authors note= his curse is he can never save her, in case you didnt get that, sorry its not the best but i had fun writing it while waiting for the finale so Bazinga! thanks for reading!**

 **and please leave a ReView! telling me if you liked it/hated it,etc. !**

 **now i go to cry until season 5 airs. *****


End file.
